Bickering with Bellatrix
by MoonyLilyPadfootProngs
Summary: Sirius sits in his Azkaban cell, thinking of his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and how he hated her.


**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>As Sirius sits in his cell at Azkaban and learns that his cousin Bellatrix and her husband will soon join him for some horrid thing they probably did, he remembers a few moments in his past when he knew hated Bellatrix.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius: 10<strong>

**Bellatrix: 20**

"Bella, come on now stop it," chided Andromeda.

"Just a little fun darling,"she hissed in reply.

" ... and they make you turn mice into wine glasses. Sometimes they even make you levitate the person standing behind you," Bella continued.

Sirius didn't look as scared as Bella expected him to be, but Regulus on the other hand looked extremely nervous.

"But what if I forget the spell? Or I can't do it?" he said softly.

"Well of course you'll be able to do it. I'll teach you," she said simply.

"Will teach you to hex all those no good mudbloods if you want, too," she added in a slightly lower voice.

"Bella don't turn them against each other before they even start school," said Andromeda in a warning tone.

"Oh it's not like they aren't going to do it, " Bellatrix drawled.

" I won't," said Sirius rather boldly.

At this Bellatrix simply laughed and Sirius turned red " I really won't."

Bellatrix fixed him with a cold glare and he promptly shut up.

" Bella, what if I don't get into Slytherin?" Regulus blurted out.

At this Narcissa who was braiding her blonde hair spoke up "Why won't you? You're a Black. "

Bella smiled and Sirius made a disgusted face which he quickly concealed as Bella looked at him.

"and that's all we will ever be," added Dromeda softly.

"What?" Bella asked curtly.

She simply shook her head and started teasing Narcissa about a certain blonde haired prefect. Narcissa blushed and the girls laughed while Bella told Sirius and Regulus about the Slytherin common room and quidditch team.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius: 9<strong>

**Bellatrix: 19**

"Sirius, what's that on your cheek?" asked little Regulus.

Sirius shrugged and tried to conceal the mark with his hair.

"Mother punished you again, didn't she?" he probed.

He simply looked away.

The oldest spoke "What'd you do this time to get Aunt Walburga angry again?"

"I spoke to a little boy near Diagon alley."

" So?" squeaked the blonde haired girl.

"Muggle born," mumbled Sirius.

Bellatrix gasped, her mouth forming a perfect O as her face was a mix of shock and horror.

"How dare you?" she roared "Associating with them? Have we taught you no better? You deserved it, little rascal."

"Save it, Bells. Must've heard enough from his mother. They aren't that bad anyway. Not nearly as nasty as Mother makes them out to be," Andromeda said softly.

Bellatrix's face turned red and she looked ready to explode but apparently controlled herself as she could hear her mother's footsteps.

"We belong to the Noble and most ancient House of Black," she let out a long breath and said loudly "Tojours pur" before leaving the room.

Narcissa sent her sister a fowl look and followed her other one out of the room. The brunette simply shook her head and continued playing gobstones with Sirius as little Reggie ran around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius: 6<strong>

**Bellatrix: 16**

"I've been thinking of joining them. In fact I've decided that I will," The black haired girl told her aunt in a hushed tone.

"Of course you will. We expected no less from you. Ever ready to keep up the honour of our family name," Walburga said affectionately.

"When will you be joining them?" asked Orion as they sipped their tea.

"As soon as I get out of Hogwarts," she replied excitedly.

"I want to join sooner but mother reckons I should complete my NEWTs first," she added looking at her mother.

Suddenly Orion shouted "SIRIUS BLACK!"

Immediately his wife reacted "What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

Sirius stuttered as he said "I wasn't. I...I ...wanted water but ...but I heard you talking and I ...Sorry" he took a breath" I just wanted to know what Bella was joining"

"Kreacher!" Walburga screeched "Get the boy water."

She turned to her son" Get out now. Up to your room."

Sirius turned and started walking but couldn't restrain himself and walked back and blurted "Will you be joining the Aurors?"

Bellatrix who was facing the other way turned so suddenly, Sirius was sure she snapped her neck.

"The Aurors?" she cackled loudly.

Sirius wasn't sure of what was happening. One moment she was cackling and the next her dark eyes narrowed and her face twisted into a forced smile as she hissed "Now what would give you such a silly idea?"

Sirius backed away slightly " I ... I was just reading and," but before he could complete it, his mother was yelling.

"Kreacher! Check Sirius' room for that blasted paper. What's it called - Daily Prophet! And make sure not a single one is lying around!"

She rounded on Sirius, "What have I told you about that paper? It's nonsense and you shall not read it," she said in so much anger her lip quivered.

"Dromeda left it last time and I just " Sirius regretted the words as soon as it left his mouth.

His aunt turned pale and her eyes widened as she screamed for her middle daughter who came running down, Reggie running behind her laughing.

Druella opened her mouth but what she said Sirius never found out because his mother put a silencing charm immediately and led him up the stairs  
>"No supper for you,"she said as she locked the door to his room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius: 13<strong>

**Bellatrix: 23**

"Your mother is calling you," said the dark haired woman.

" I know."  
>" Come downstairs, Sirius. Don't make a fuss."<p>

"Bella,go away."

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?"

" Aren't you too young to be getting married?"

"Touché "

"When did we get like this?" he asked as he passed her the firewhiskey.

She took a swig "Changed you mean?"

He nodded.  
>" Everyone changed. How could we stay the same? We grew up. "<p>

" But everyone turned against each other."

" We never did get the best family award."

" You wish you could go back?"

" No."

" Neither do I."

She traced the mark on her hand unconsciously and Sirius watched her.

"You chose the wrong path,"he said softly.

"We chose different paths. You chose one with mudbloods and traitors alike and I chose one that doesn't disgrace my family."

"Doesn't it sicken you to kill those innocent muggles?"

"Magic is might. "

"Even muggle-borns are tortured. They're just as good as us."

She glared at him and took another swig "They are scum. Filth. Tojours pur"

"You're evil."

"You're a disgrace."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

And they sat the next half an hour sipping their drinks in complete silence.

* * *

><p><strong>SIRIUS: 12 (SUMMER HOLIDAYS AFTER FIRST YEAR)<strong>

**BELLATRIX: 22**

Sudden silence fell at the table as Sirius sat down. Everyone turned to look at him. He looked down and played with his hands. Walburga looked as though she had swallowed a pig. The Black family tradition was to have supper together every year the day the children returned from Hogwarts.

"Sirius my boy! How was your first year?" started uncle Alphard.

Sirius looked up. He mumbled a few words incoherently. This is why he hadn't come home for Christmas or Easter. He dreaded this.

Bella wouldn't look at him, but Narcissa seemed to perk up despite her want to act aloof and disinterested. Even his father seemed to listen. None of them had ever been in a house other than Slytherin.

"What was that?" Andromeda said "Come on Sirius. I'm dying to know," she smiled warmly at him.

Sirius hesitated but then remembering he was a Gryffindor, he lifted his head and spoke loudly and clearly. "It was the best time of my life. I think Hogwarts is the best place ever. Transfiguration is the best."

He looked around the table" And of course Gryffindor won the house cup. It was expected though seeing as we were the best house," he finished proudly.

This was apparently a step too far because Bellatrix banged her glass on the table, Orion clenched his fists, Narcissa's pale face that never betrayed emotion seemed to be shocked, uncle Alphard smirked a little and Andromeda closed her eyes bracing herself for her aunts explosion. But it didn't come.

She said with a tone of finality "Enough." and sipped on her wine, then proceeding to ask Bella about her engagement. Everyone ignored Sirius except Dromeda who sent him small encouraging smiles every now and then.

"Potters always interfering with things that don't concern them. Meddlesome fools..." Bella was ranting but Sirius interrupted.

"They aren't fools. "

Bella who had ignored Sirius so far turned to him "What?" she sneered.

" They're not fools. They are nice people. "

" You don't know them."

" I know them better than you."

She smiled, a sadistic smile.

" Friends with their son eh? They're the biggest blood traitors you'll find, other than the Weasley's of course. You are judged by the company you keep. Stay away from the Potter boy. You'll bring more disgrace to the noble house of Black."

"He's my best friend. And there is nothing noble about this house."

"You are a fool Sirius. The only thing worse than blood traitors are mudbloods. At least you haven't been associating with them. Unworthy of magic they are."

"The girl who is top of our year is a muggle born and of all of us she is most deserving to learn magic."

"SIRIUS, ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. YOU WILL STOP THIS NOW AND FINISH YOUR SUPPER AND GO TO YOUR ROOM," yelled Walburga.

Sirius shrugged, he was used to this by now.

When things settled down Andromeda spoke up "Ehemm...Now that everyone is in such a good mood."

Sirius snickered and his uncle smiled but one glare from his father and he was immediately silenced. She stood up, her light brown hair cut short hanging just below her ears (much to the resentment of her mother) and big dark eyes sparkling and started "This might come as a shock, I'm pretty sure it will. I'm engaged."

Druella gasped and Cygnus dropped his spoon. Narcissa closed her eyes. She knew the boy.

Bella shrieked" Who is it? "

"Ted Tonks," she said plainly playing with the ring on her finger.

"Half blood? "her mother asked tentatively.

"Muggle born," she stated.

"It was a lovely dinner and with that she left the house," she added as an afterthought.

Sirius ran after her and when they were out of the house he said "Dromeda, that was great! Congrats!"

"Thanks, I'd call you but Aunt Walburga would never let you come."

"You did it, you broke free!"

" \Well I learnt from the best," she said looking pointedly at him.

He grinned and said seriously "You're not going to be a Black anymore."

She repeated excitedly "I'm not going to be a Black anymore."

He played it in his mouth "Andromeda Tonks, it's gotta nice ring to it."

She smiled and hugged him and with a pop she was gone.

Sirius re-entered the house and as expected was sent to his room, grounded until next week. When he walked past the tapestry the next week his hands traced the place where Andromeda's picture once lay and instead was a dark hole.

_She was finally free. She was happy._  
><em>Some day' he thought, someday.<em>

* * *

><p>AN: This was the first story I published and I just realized it was written very badly. I still like the plot but the grammar and formatting was terrible. Thank you so much for all those who favourited and reviewed despite this. It was very sweet of you. Since then I have reworked on it and I hope it's easier to read now and makes you actually want to continue.

Anyways, people who read this now or again, I hope you like it. I love feedback, so please drop a review. (: Ít makes me happy.


End file.
